villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Annabel Blackthorn
Annabel Callisto Blackthorn is a major antagonist of The Dark Artifices series by Cassandra Clare. Early Life Annabel in her early years lived in Cornwall, England where she spent most of her first life. Around this time, her family adopted a warlock named Malcolm Fade into their household where every family member except Annabel treated him brutally. Over time, they fell in love and when her family found out, they killed her out of shame and disgrace for their family name. Before she was killed, she and Malcolm stole the Black Volume of the Dead from the Cornwall Institute's library. The Clave found out, and tortured Annabel. She was buried by a tomb in the sea. Resurrection Feeling vengeful for his love's death, Malcolm attempted to resurrect her over the years to no avail. He then sought out the help of the Unseelie King. The Unseelie King told him how to raise her with the assistance of the Black Volume of the Dead. Malcolm killed two Shadowhunters to try and awaken her. The spell was only partially successful though and she spent 5 years half conscious and in incomparable pain. The rhyme that let the Blackthorn family, Emma Carstairs, Diego Rosales, and Christina Rosales find her went like this: "First the flame and then the flood: In the end it's Blackthorn blood. Seek thou to forget what's past Frist thirteen and then the last. Search not the book of angels gray, Red or White will lead you far astray. To regain what you have lost, Find the black book at any cost." When Malcolm found out how to finish the spell though, she stabbed him repeatedly numerous times because he disrupted her death in which she said was a gift. She then took the Black Volume and departed. Annabel was eventually tracked down by Julian Blackthorn and he offered her safety and security in exchange for the Black Volume. She then went to Idris with him but after feeling a moment of panic, stabs Robert Lightwood and Livia Blackthorn, killing them. Faerie and Thule Annabel found her way back to the Unseelie Lands and in them, found Ash who she became obsessed with as he had had a perfect loyalty spell placed on him. She kept the Black Volume with her as the King wanted to bargain for it. Keeping it allowed her to stay around Ash. When the Seelie Queen gave him a copy though, she realised that Ash would be in danger so she took him with her into the portal to Thule when she opened one up. There, she found Sebastian Morgernstern who allowed her to torture and kill people. This earnt her the nickname of 'Queen of Air and Darkness'. Annabel then realised that Sebastian was getting weaker and she also knew that Ash would be in danger as Sebastian could kill him for his strength. In an attempt to save Ash from his fate, she bargained with Julian Blackthorn and Emma Carstairs in which she would open a portal for them so that they could go back home, but they had to bring Ash with them. During the last battle there, she was killed by Julian as she refused to allow them to cross into the portal without Ash. Personality Annabel is shown to be a very deceptive and machiavellian person as she has been consumed by her own rage from her life and resurrection. She can be kind to her family members though as shown in Lord of Shadows when she arrived to help Julian with his mission. She is also very protective to those she loves as she stayed with Malcolm throughout all of the prejudice and Ash, even sacrificing herself for him. Category:Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains